


Go Away

by FarfetchedDreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, i don't feel like tagging rn, or at least i tried to make it angsty, so I'll tag more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarfetchedDreamer/pseuds/FarfetchedDreamer
Summary: Sgrubless AUSollux is completely obsessed with coding, to the point of it actually being a mental health issue. Reader shows up to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non-smut. TW: swearing, Sol almost hits reader, Sol isn't taking care of himself

– carcinoGenesis [CG] began trolling chumHandle [CH] –  
CG: HEY  
CG: HEY  
CG: HEY, FUCKASS, I KNOW YOURE ONLINE.  
CG: ITS ABOUT SOLLUX YOU SHITHEAD, DONT IGNORE ME.  
CH: ...  
CH: what?  
CH: it's 3 in the afternoon.  
CH: the sun is up. you should be sleeping.  
CH: we all should be.  
CG: YOURE A DAYWALKER, WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT THE DAMN SUN?  
CG: WHATEVER. IT DOESNT MATTER. SOLLUX HAS STOPPED RESPONDING TO ME, AND WHEN HE WOULD STILL FUCKING TALK TO ME, IT WAS SHITTY ONE WORD SNAPPY ANSWERS. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?  
CH: how should I know?  
CH: i went away to visit fef and eridan.  
CH: i haven't seen him in quite a few days.  
CG: WELL YOURE HOME NOW, RIGHT?  
CH: yes.  
CG: THEN GO FUCKING CHECK ON HIM. HIS SORRY BULGE-RIDDEN ASS WONT ANSWER ME OR FEF OR ARADIA.  
CG: IM GENUINELY WORRIED.  
CG: PLEASE.  
CH: ...  
CH: alright. update you later.  
CG: THANK YOU.  
– chumHandle [CH] stopped trolling carcinoGenesis [CG] –

 

 _Oh, shit._ You and Karkat are _not_ the best of buds. You wouldn't go so far as to say you hate him; neither of you dislike each other that strongly. Still, if he bothered to message you... And even say please to you, and tell you his genuine feelings instead of his angry-act, that was a big deal. You slump out of your bed, the blankets you wrapped yourself in landing in a wrinkled pile on the floor, and grab your sunglasses and comfortable shoes. Sollux's hive isn't far from yours, but you're not in the mood to sacrifice the comfort of your feet in the name of high-heeled fashion. You start the 15 minute walk to your best friend's hive in the blistering heat of the Alternian sun, shielding your eyes with your hand.

Your mind races. _What could be wrong with him? I was only at the shore for a few days. He couldn't be in that much trouble, can he? But then again... He took on that big coding project a while back. He tends to get stressed when he's coding something big... He didn't snap and have some sort of breakdown, did he?_ You run through the possibilities in your head, each one causing your stomach to churn. You're flushed for Sollux, it's no secret to anyone (except him, because he's oblivious), and every thought of something happening to him makes you feel sick with worry. You arrive at his hive to find his door unlocked, which is a worrying sign for any troll. Alternia is not a place where you want to leave your home unguarded.

You let yourself in, and out of habit, glance down at yourself to check if you look alright. You always try to look your best when you see Sol, but you aren't exactly achieving that goal right now. You have on your walking shoes, a short tennis skirt, and a slightly-transparent jade tank top. It's all a little wrinkled, since you were just planning on lounging around your house with it on, but obviously plans changed. You can only imagine that state of your hair at this point. It's in a thick, long braid down your back, but you're sure that there must be pieces sticking out all over the place.

You turn around and lock the door behind you, then sigh and shake your head, clearing your mind. Sollux. You came to check on Sollux.

You speedwalk through his hive to his respiteblock and notice the door is closed and locked. A faint light shines through the crack under the door, just enough for you to know he's inside on his computer. You brace yourself, unsure of how he'll respond, and knock on the door.

You hear a faint rustling inside before Sol replies gruffly, "Go away. I'm coding, I don't have time for thith." Ouch. You frown and purse your lips dejectedly, then knock again.

"Sol, it's me. Come on dude, I haven't seen you in days, let me in."

"I thaid go away! I have to finith thith. Come back when I'm done."

"Karkat's worried about you. He says you haven't been answering him. Fef, either."

"Yeth, and AA. They're dithtracting me. And you are, too, tho juth leave!"

"I won't leave until I know you're ok."

You hear him groan and push his chair back, then he unlocks the door and you hear the chair get pushed back in place. You let yourself in and blink rapidly, your eyes having to adjust for quite a few moments. It's dim light in the hive, since Sollux doesn't leave his lights on when he's not in the room, but it's even darker in his respiteblock. The shades on the windows are pulled down, obviously, but the edges are covered in painters' tape so not even the smallest amount of sunlight can get in. All the lights are off, and the only source of light is the computer screen. And oh, boy, is the computer screen a troubling sight. Lines upon lines upon lines of code are there; complicated stuff you have no hope of understanding. It looks like he's done a sweep's worth of coding since you left on your trip.

Another thing that catches your eye is how immaculate his room is. Not a thing is out of place. Sollux has this weird habit of making his respiteblock perfect before he begins a coding project, but then he doesn't clean as he goes. The room should be a mess, then, but it's amazingly neat. That means he hasn't touched a thing since he started coding. Scratch that, there's one crumb-covered plate on the corner of the desk, but there should be more plates or bowls and a few cups. He must not have been eating.

He sits at his desk, staring into the screen as if it holds the secrets to the universe. He doesn't have his glasses on, which tells you how concentrated he is, and the bags under his eyes could be seen from the furthest troll colony. No food, no drink, no sleep. You wonder if he's even stopped to go to the bathroom or shower, but a glance into the bathroom reveals that the floor of the shower is wet. He must've washed up that night.

You walk up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumps, startled, but his eyes never leave the monitor and he continues typing at lightning speed. You watch cluelessly as code appears on-screen, making your sight go fuzzy after a while. No wonder he isn't wearing his glasses. You gently grab the back of the chair with both hands and pull it backwards. Sol scowls at you and scoots forward, continuing to type. You do it again, and he once again moves back to the computer. After a third time, he whips around to look at you.

"You wanna fuck off, thithead?" He growls at you and rips the back of the chair from your fingers, positioning himself at the keyboard yet again. You're startled; he normally isn't this rough. Sometimes you two are even moirail-esque in behavior, although you know that can never be because of your flushcrush. You frown again and leave him be for a minute before trying a new tactic.

"Sol?" You ask gently, placing a hand back on his shoulder. No response. "Sollux?"

He sighs, frustrated, and snaps back, " _What?_ What do you want?"

"How long have you been at this non-stop?"

"Thince you left."

Your eyes widen. That has got to have been over a week ago. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Yeth, _obviouthly._ Are you done athking thtupid quethtionth?" He whips around to face you and glares at you impatiently. You scowl back, angry as all hell, and shake your head.

"No. They're not stupid questions, I'm trying to make sure you're not dying. You can't have eaten nearly enough. Stop and get some food with me." He turns back to the computer and doesn't even grace you with a reply. "Sollux, you need to eat more. Come on. Let's go," you push, tugging on his sleeve lightly. " _Sollux!_ "

" _Go away!_ " He turns and shouts at you, shoving you in the stomach. You jerk back and throw your hands up, scowling at the ceiling. _God, what an asshole!_ You glance around and walk to the outlet, grabbing the cord to his computer. You turn and look at Sollux, not taking your hand from the plug, and furrow your brows.

"Listen, I am giving you _five god damn seconds_ to save your work, then I'm pulling this fucking plug, _understand?_ "

He whips his head around to look at you again and his eyes widen. "Don't you fucking dare. Don't you fucking dare do it!"

"Five."

He stands up, knocking the chair over, and grips the edge of the desk as if his life depends on it. "I thwear to god, if you do, I will never, ever thay another word to you for ath long ath I live," he warns, glaring at you.

You glare back, unmoving, and growl, "Four."

"You wouldn't." He steps towards you threateningly, but you don't break eye contact and you don't back down.

"Three."

"You- you won't, I know you won't, I've known you thince I wath a wriggler! You wouldn't- you don't have the nerve to do it..." You see his eyes flicker to his monitor, full of the code he might be about to lose.

"Two. Better save fast."

"Don't, don't- don't you dare, if you care at all-"

"One."

" _Fine!_ " He leans over and hits save, but it's too late. Halfway through the save time, you've already pulled the plug, and the screen goes dark. You stand up the flick the light switch next to you, and when you turn back, Sollux is right in your face.

"You bitch!" He screams at you, his hands slamming on the wall on either side of your head. "I've been working on that for dayth! _How fucking dare you!_ "

You jump slightly as he yells the last sentence, but quickly compose yourself. Sort of. You certainly aren't calm.

You put your hands on his chest and shove him as hard as you can, and he stumbles back. " _Good!_ I hope you lost it all! You're obsessed with your fucking code, that probably doesn't even do anything worthwhile! You haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping; you're slowly killing yourself in here!" You're practically screeching at him as you step forward and out your face only an inch in front of his. "You _deserved_ to lose all of it, you fucking idiot!"

He growls and raises his hand, fingers pressed tightly together. _Oh my god,_ you realize, _he's going to hit me._ You take a step back, your hands coming up in front of your chest defensively, and you cower slightly. You want to maintain your tough act, but it happens instinctively as soon as you realize his hand has gone up.

He freezes as he sees you shuffle back. The two of you stand like that for what can't be more than a second, but feels like an eternity. He steps backward too and slowly lowers his hand, holding it out in front of him and staring at it with wide eyes. " _Oh my god,_ " he whispers, continuing to walk backwards, "oh my god, I jutht tried to hit you."

You step toward him and start to reach up to put a hand on his cheek to comfort him. "Sollux, it's ok, don't worry abou-"

"It'th not ok!" He says in a shaking whisper. His voice cracks and he starts to tear up as he backs all the way into the corner of the room. He leans against the wall and slides down until he's sitting on the floor, and curls into the fetal position. "I jutht tried to hit you. I can't believe I did that, what the fuck ith wrong with me! I'm thorry, I'm thorry, I thould have lithtened-"

He starts to cry, unable to keep talking through the tears. It occurs to you that he's practically delusional; it's been how long since you arrived, and he went from brainwashed code-zombie, to aggressively angry, to having a mental breakdown in front of you. You sit down and slide over to him and wrap your arms around him, pulling him towards you. He tries to push away, but you don't let him, so he leans against you and lets you hold him. His body shakes, from sobs or just from exhaustion, you don't know. The two of you don't move for a long time; you can't tell how long, but you can feel your eyes drifting shut after a while. It is daytime after all, you both should be asleep.

When Sollux's shaking seems to calm down, you stand up and walk out of the room. You hear him start to protest, but you ignore it and walk off anyways. You search around the hive for food, and find some crackers and some grubpaste. Gross. The idea of eating something like that always disgusted you, but other trolls didn't have a problem with it. You bring the food with you back to the room and sit down beside Sollux, who quickly slides back next to you.

You take out the crackers and dip one in the paste, cringing a bit as you do so, and hold it out to him. "Eat," you say, slightly forcefully. He shakes his head, opening his mouth to say he's not hungry, you assume, but you interrupt him before he can start. "No, you need food. Now, eat."

He does as he's told, and you force him to eat a good amount of the crackers, with him looking like a guilty puppy as he eats. You turn off the lights after a while; you can tell it hurts his eyes after being in the near pitch-blackness for so long. You find a lamp in the living room that has a dimming feature, and you plug it in in his room so you can see without hurting his eyes, almost like a nightlight. You easily convince him to shower, and after a bit of persuading, he agrees to at least lie down on the bed, though he won't get in his 'coon.

He doesn't fall asleep, only stares at the ceiling above him for a while. You don't notice, but he stares at you, too. You yourself are slowly falling asleep in the chair next to the bed that you pulled over from his desk. You finally notice him looking at you, and you stare back quizzically. "What?"

He bites his lip nervously and looks away. "I'm thorry. I don't know what the fuck ith wrong with me; I gueth I didn't want to hang out with anyone while you were gone and I jutht got tho abthorbed in the code that I... I don't know, went a little crazy, I gueth."

You shake your head and stare at the wall ahead of you. "It's... Well, it's not fine, but I forgive you, I guess is what I mean. I'm just happy you're ok now."

"Thankth." He nods and starts picking at the hem of his shirt. "Why... Why did you thtay ath long ath you did? Why didn't you jutht leave if I wath being a dick?"

You blush and laugh a little. "You're my best friend, shithead. _Obviously_ I stayed. I'm sure KK would've come if he lived closer to you. And if it wasn't the middle of the day."

He looks over at you, and you two lock eyes for a minute. You blush harder, and he smirks a little. _The old Sol is coming back,_ you notice. But also... _Fuck,_ you think to yourself, _he might finally be getting that I like him._

As if for the sole purpose of confirming this, he snickers at you and looks back up at the ceiling. "I'm fluthed for you, too," he says, still smirking. What an _asshat._

"Fuck off," you laugh, shaking your head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! <3
> 
> It's my first work ever~ Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed!!


End file.
